Thundercats a specail little one
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An after story of Pumrya free at last. Cheetara and Tygra are expecting their first cub. Will it be a boy or girl and are their more surprises around the bend?
1. Chapter 1

_An after story of Pumrya free at last._

chapter 1

Tygra and Cheetara are now married and pretty happy together. But Mum-Ra was still a threat.

But Cheetara had some good news for Tygra. She was going to have their cub. She was pretty happy about this. She hoped that Tygra would be happy about this.

Tygra had come back from getting firewood.

"Hey Tygra," Cheetara said.

"Hello Cheetara." Tygra said.

"I have some good news." Cheetara said.

"Really what is it?" Tygra asked. He took a drink of water.

"We're going to have a cub." Cheetara said.

"We're going to what?" Tygra said spitting out the water.

"Have a cub." Cheetara said.

"A cub really?" Tygra asked.

Cheetara nodded.

Tygra felt his jaw drop. "A cub of our own." Tygra said. Then a smile came across his face. "A cub this is wonderful." he said.

Everyone was so happy for them.

The birth of the cub was months away. But there was much to do.

Cheetara wove a blanket.

Tygra began to think of names for his child.

Lion-o was going to be one proud uncle.

All of the Thundercats were happy about this. A new cub to bring new life.

Tygra hoped he would be a good father. "Trust yourself Tygra you will be a great father." Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o and I know you will be a great uncle." Tygra said.

"Thanks but the cub won't be here for another few months." Lion-o said.

"True but is best to be prepared." Tygra said.

Cheetara was now making a toy for her child it was a soft doll that looked like an elephant.

"It's very precious." Pumrya said.

"Thanks," Cheetara said. "The cub will be here in 5 months." she said.

"Yes it sure will be." Panthro said.

Cheetara got a look on her face. "Huh?" she said.

"What is it?" Pumrya asked.

"I think the cub just kicked." Cheetara said.

"I figured it would do that right about now when I was in Thundera I grew up to be a medic in training as you know so I know a lot about this stuff." Pumrya said.

Tygra came over. "Hi Cheetara how are doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, and guess what." Cheetara said.

"What?" Tygra said.

"The cub is kicking." Cheetara said.

"Really?" Tygra asked.

"Yes it is," Cheetara said. "You want to feel?" she asked.

"Sure." Tygra said. He placed a shaky hand on her middle which had got kind of round. Sure enough there was a couple of kicks. "Looks like it's healthy one." he said.

"Yes it is." Cheetara said.

"I wish my birth father and adopted parents could be here to see this." Tygra said.

"I think they know about this." Cheetara said.

The good spirits heard Tygra's wish and intend to bring his birth father and clan back. So the Tigers could once again repopulate and join Thundera once the threat is over.

They also intended to bring back Claudius. When the threat is over. Even their mother who never got know her second born son. She had been wishing to be there for both of them. She realized how she made Tygra feel when she stopped calling him her handsome prince. Now she has two handsome princes. She loved both of them for who they were.

Soon they would return but after the birth of the child.

But first the Thundercats had to get the last spirit stone. They already took the second one from Mum-Ra all that was left was to take the last one and defeat Mum-Ra.

The Thundercats had finally come to the place where the last stone was now all they had to do was take it before Mum-Ra. Lion-o and Tygra battled fiercely. Though with badly injured leg, Lion-o managed to grab the stone.

Mum-Ra left vowing to have the sword, the gauntlet and the stones.

Tygra helped his brother out of there.

Pumrya looked at Lion-o's leg. "Good news it isn't broken or sprained just has big cut nothing I can't take care of." Pumrya said.

She stitched the wound closed. "You'll have scar Lion-o at least it will heal properly since I took care of it right away." she said.

"Thanks Pumrya." Lion-o said. "I have a feeling the final battle will soon be at hand." he said.

It was true the final battle would soon be among the Thundercats.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The cub was going to come sometime soon. Tygra and Cheetara were pretty excited about it. They still knew that Mum-Ra was still a threat. They hoped they can stop his plans once and for all.

Tygra was going to bring back a great change when the tigers return going to better the relationship between them and the other animals. Because he knows when it is time to set his stubborn pride aside.

Even though the bringing back of the fallen leaders would only last a day it would be a day they would cherish. While the rest of the tiger tribe will survive to live under the rule of Tygra.

The Thundercats were still traveling to hopefully find the help they need to defeat Mum-Ra. It would be the only way.

The others they had met agreed to help them to defeat Mum-Ra and create peace. Even some of the defected lizards had joined them. Though Tygra was surprised at this apparently the lizards had enough of Mum-Ra.

Now it was time. The final battle was going to happen sometime soon. It would either be the dawn of a new peaceful joined era or certain doom.

The battle would soon be at hand.

Lion-o was ready as were the rest of the Thundercats.

It was time to head out. They were almost there when Cheetara cried out.

"What's going one back there?" Panthro asked.

"Are you okay Cheetara?" Wilykit asked.

"The cub is coming." Cheetara said.

The other Thundercats gasped. "What now?" Lion-o asked.

"This is not a good time." Tygra said.

Panthro stopped the tanked. Everyone who was following it wanted to know what was up.

"Why did they stop?" Aburn asked.

Tygra was helping Cheetara out. Pumrya saw a cave. "Quick in here." she said.

"What's going on?" Dobo asked.

"If you must Cheetara is about to have the cub," Panthro said.

"Why now?" a reformed lizard asked.

"Who knows but it is happening." Anet said.

Tygra looked really worried. Pumrya looked at him. "Don't worry when I was learning to be a medic I was trained in child delivery so I can do this, the rest of you go on a head," she said.

"Okay." Tygra said.

"You'll need some help." Anet said. "I'll stay here too." he said.

"Okay everyone else let's go." Lion-o said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Tygra told Cheetara.

Cheetara watched as Tygra left.

It was time to end the threat of Mum-Ra once and for all.

Mum-Ra and his army fought fiercely against the Thundercats and their army.

Now Lion-o was wearing the armor of Omens and the fight continued. Then even thought several had been injured Lion-O managed to lock Mum-Ra away. Sealing the threat way hopefully forever.

"Is everyone alright?" Lion-o asked after it was all over.

"Amazingly we are all in one piece." Tygra said.

"Good." Lion-o said.

The generals of Mum-Ra's army were locked away and the lizard army was free to go back home. They thanked Lion-o for his kindness.

Tygra remembered something. "Cheetara I hope everything is going alright." he said.

Meanwhile at the cave there was crying. "Great job Cheetara." Pumrya said.

Cheetara saw her child. "Is my child alright?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes he's alright it's a little boy." Pumrya said. She wiped him clean placed him on Cheetara's chest. "There we go hold him close but gently." she said.

"Hello sweetie." Cheetara said. "I'm so glad you are finally here." she said. Then she kissed his little head.

Everyone headed back to the cave. Once of the tank Tygra heard crying. "I hope their both alright." Tygra said.

Tygra came in.

"Hi Tygra they are both alright." Pumrya said.

"Hey Tygra," Cheetara said.

"So this is our child?" Tygra asked.

"Yes this is your son." Cheetara said.

"Hello little one." Tygra said.

A light flashed. Then their were figures standing before them the tiger clan and Tygra's father. There was also Claudius and the queen. Everyone was shocked.

"The good spirits have granted the tiger clan another chance, you will lead them Tygra." Javan said.

"My dear handsome princes." the queen said.

"My sons." Claudius said.

"Are you guys staying as well?" Lion-o asked.

"No, we leaders will only stay for a day and return back to the final resting place. So until then let's enjoy the time we have with you," Claudius said.

Lion-o and Tygra told them all about their adventures. How Pumrya was freed from Mum-Ra how the Lizards repents and how the animals became united.

"I have never been more proud of you boys." Claudius said. "Lion-o you have grown into a fine king." he said.

"Both of you have grown up strong I wish I was there to see it. I am proud of you both." the queen said.

"I am proud of you Tygra you are fit to rule the tigers you will lead them into a new era and soon maybe the tigers will not be so prideful because you show humility." Javan said.

"Thank you I will do my best and I will try to create relations with the other animals so they can help us whenever the tigers need it. We can also help them when they need it." Tygra said.

"That is very good my son." Javan said.

The sun began to set. "It's time for us to go." Claudius said.

"Remember we are always watching you." The queen said.

"I will always watch you and my grandson all of the future children of your family." Javan said.

Then the leaders disappeared.

"We can make a better third earth," Lion-o said.

"Now we can truly have peace now we can truly keep up the peace together." he added.

All the animals cheered.

This was only the beginning.

The end.


End file.
